


Forget Me Not

by nyxthenoctis521



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxthenoctis521/pseuds/nyxthenoctis521
Summary: Reader finds the only thing missing in her life.
Relationships: Ray x Reader, Raymond x Reader
Kudos: 21





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing but who cares as long as I enjoyed :p I hope you’ll like it and it would be great if you can give feedbacks about my grammar mistakes, my english or about my writing. Thank you! :3

It was almost midnight you still didn’t close the shop beucase you were dealing with the calculation and forget the locked the door then you hear the bell hanging on the door, you lifted your head, saw a tall blonde man with glasses. He was looking like he came from 30s. You looked at him for a while, you probably looking like a little girl who looks at the candy she really wants. You licked your lips and cleared your throat, “Welcome, can I help you?” He slowly come sloser to the counter “Your open at this hour?” He glanced over around, your florist shop not that big. It was a little shop in the corner of the street. Your shop was little but there were rare and almost all kinds of flowers. This was your dream job. Little store with full of flowers. You had two more shops from different locations, sometimes you design beautiful bouquets or garlands for big organizations with that you make enough money to for your living and bought the things you like.

“Yes actually I forgot the time” you smiled each other, if you keep looked at him a little bit more, you were gonna blush so hard. This was a problem of yours, you can’t talk with a handsome men for long because you were blushing all the time. You’re not used to looking at someone for long looking like this beautiful.

“Oh, I should go then” he turned around wend his way to the door “No!” you said a little excited “I mean it’s okay” You got out the back of the counter “What do you need?”

“I want to grow flowers at home but I don’t know anything about flowers. What do you suggest? Which flower easy to take care?”

“Well…” you headed to the side with flowers in the flower pot. You gently touched the Jasmine flower’s leaf “I can suggest the Jasmine Flower. It needs to stand in a bright and airy place, can adapt to any soil. It should not be exposed to direct sunlight. It can tend toward the dayllight direction it takes. You need to turn the sun the direction that doesn't get the daylight with that the tendency of the flower can be prevented. You should give water twice a week in summer time and once week in winter. It will blooms in June-September and you know you can make tea with it” When you turned your head to him he was already looking at you. You stopped for a bit and smiled at him “But of course there is a lot to be done for maintenance, no matter how easy it is.” He laughed, took his hand towards his hair “Yeah, I noticed that.”

You step aside and show the Narcissus Flower. “It smells really good, generally like mild weather, it's also resistant to cold weather. You can give water every other day. It doesn't need that much daylight, can be satisfied with indirect light. If you try to grow a closed area it needs airing.”

“What’s the name?” He asked, arched his right eyebrow “Narcissus. The most beautiful mortal ever. I think this is the one you should take it.”

“Is this a compliment?” He smiled, you try to understand what he was talking about, then you noticed what you’ve said and you felt your cheeks burned. He laughed as he put his hands in his pockets “Relax, I know why you said that” you smiled and bent your head forward as you were playing with your fingers “So, if you want that I can give you the seeds”

“Yeah sure.” You get back of the counter looking for the Narcissus seeds. He was still looking around the store, studying the flowers, smelling some of them. When he finally get close the counter he asked “What is it?” You turned around and looked at the flowers on the counter, you smiled yourself. “Forget-not-me flowers”

He looked confused “Is there a story behind it?” slowly touching the flower’s leaf “Of course. I know like two stories about this flower. One is about two lovers and the other one that one day God was walking in the Garden of Eden then he saw this flower and asked its name, flower whispered that he had forgotten his name and then the God renamed the flower as the forget-me-not flower, he will not forget the flower.” You told the story directly looking at his eyes, you studied his face down to the last detail you cleared your throat “And like I said the other one is about lovers, takes place in the Middle Ages. According to the German legend, a Knight and his lover, who went for a walk on the banks of the Danube River, see a blue flower that is about to float by the river. The Knight, tries to take the flower for his lover but he falls into the waters of the river, throws the flower towards his lover and says “Vergissmeinnicht!” Meaning “Don’t forget me!” Since then people in Germany, for express for their love and commitment they wear on their clothes forget-me-not flowers.”

He smiled, looked at you with his beautiful hazel eyes, you felt like your heart going to burst out of your chest, you were taking deep breaths for not to faint “I like the story about lovers” You smiled “You know I like that one too and it’s my favorite flower”

“So if I want you to sell it to me, you won’t?”

“If you want this flowers I can give an order for you?” said as you prepared the seeds, put it in a beautiful package “No, no need thanks” he smiled you put your card in it “Here you go. If you have any questions you can contact me from the number on the card. Sorry again.”

“Thank you, darling. It’s okay don’t worry. I’m Ray by the way, nice to meet you.” He thrust out his hand, you shaked his hand “Y/N. Glad to met you.” He slowly let go of your hand and left the shop.

You looked after him and sighed “Hey Ray! Wait…” You took a ribbon bottom of the counter, tied the ribbon beautifully on the flowerpot went to Ray “Take it”

He looked you smiling “It’s okay darling, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to give you as a gift. Please. If you take it you’ll make me happy.”

He nod his hand as said thank you, took it the flowerpot then left. Even if you’re not gonna see him again, you want to give something that remind him of you.

***

Before go to work, you stopped by your favorite coffeehouse. It was your favorite place because it had a warm, friendly and peaceful atmosphere. The employees -which there were two employees- were so kind and respectful. The most important thing for you in this life was being respectful to the others.

When you entered the coffeehouse, Mel smiled ear to ear and welcomed you. She was the cutest person you’ve ever met. She was so positive, cheerful all the time. If you had a bad day, you always came here to talk to her. She always find a way to make you happy or find a solution your biggest problems that you feel like you will never find any solution. She had a different perspective. “Want my special cake with your drink?”

“Of course, Mel. How can I say no to that?” You smiled and sat at the bar. She was preparing your order. You always drink hot chocolate because it’s like you were drinking a melted chocolate. It tasted very different and beautiful, wherever you go, you knew you can’t find hot chocolate tasted like this. While dealing with you business on your phone, Andi appeared at the storeroom’s door. He and Mel with together for a while. It’s like most cutest and kindest people find each other in this big world.

“Welcome, Y/N did you get your flowers today?” you smiled at him. “I haven’t stopped the shop yet.”

“Oh, I’m sure he left your flowers.” Mel prepared your cake, gave it to you and turned to Andi “Babe, how do you know it’s a he? Maybe “she” left her flowers.” You were smiling ear to ear, they were talking about the god knows who’s flowers left for you at your shop door everyday.

While you were thinking of this, Mel and Andi giggling at each other, “Love birds! Can I go if my hot chocolate is ready?” Mel blushed and smiled “Sorry honey, here…” She gave your drink, you said your goodbye’s to them and left the coffeehouse.

You easily get used to this flowers left by at your door. It felt like you were matter to someone. But sometimes the paranoid in you tells you, you have a stalker, maybe it’s a bad thing. You shake your head as try to shake the bad thoughts from your mind.

When you finally arrive at your florist shop you saw the flowers again. You smiled at yourself, took the little bouguet in your hand, it was beautifully wrapped with light grey craft paper, there was a little white ribbon at the bottom. There was no note of course but when you saw forget-me-not flower you always thinking about him. About Ray. Maybe it’s not him that who left the flowers but you feel that way. You smiled to yourself, opened the door and went directly the back to find a cute little vase for your beautiful flowers.

***

You were counting the materials in the shop early in the morning, you were not in the mood, maybe it’s because you didn’t receive your beautiful flowers. The flower sent continuously for three weeks didn’t live by your door today.

Even if there is no note you knew the flowers from Ray and you thought after three weeks probably he got bored of you. How stupid of you to think man like Ray will like you. This was the most hated feature of you, to blame yourself in the slightest negativitiy and you making yourself feel depress more.

As you were promising yourself that you never gonna let yourself feel like that the door bell’s sound took your attention back from your thoughts, you said “welcome” as you were still counting the materials and taking notes

As you heard the beautiful deep voice, you noticed who is here. Turned to door, you almost dropping your notebook because of excitement. Your inner voice swearing at you, just five minutes ago you promised yourself, you’re not going to feel like this again, as soon as you see Ray, you feel like a silly lover. You want to be near him, you couldn’t help but getting close to him. There were a few centimetres between you.

Yes he was a good looking man; tall, blonde, beautiful eyes, had a long beard which that you badly want to feel it’s friction on your inner thighs… but most important thing that attracts you is his scent. The scent is like a metaphor to you.

You always believe that if you love someone’s scent you found something about yourself in his existence or you can get used to everything he have. You can love every flaw he has. Maybe you are still being stupid, maybe he just came here for buy another flower but then you remembered forget-me-not flowers. Remembered that they were sent for 3 consecutive weeks, just today you can’t reach the flowers and today Ray came to the shop. You wanted to act brave for just one time, don’t want to feel any regrets for not trying or saying anything.

You cleared your throat, “So this is the why there is no flowers today” smiling ear to ear, your cheeks were pink, you were smiling mutually, he bite his lip “Hmm, what flowers? I don’t know what you are talking about but…” he straightened his hair “I’m here to ask you out.”

“Oh…” It was the first time someone asking you out, of course some boys flirt with you but all they wanted just hook up or they didn’t give you the respect you want it. They’ve always crossed your bondries, they were all like little boys, teenagers… You’ve always liked the older man, you think older man is more mature and Ray has the things you’ve always wanted. Maturity, politeness, thoughtfulness…

Your stupid lover side were talking again, of course you just can’t get to know a man just talking to him for half an hour, here is the opportunity, he wants you to get to know him better. So you nod your head smiling. He told you the where to meet and when to meet, then left.

***

You couldn’t sleep properly because of excitment, you dreamed Ray all night, when you finally sleep, it was like 4-5 hours long. So that’s why you woke up early, you feel more vivacious then the other times. Yes, there is nothing wrong with your life, there is no problems in your life, but you felt different happiness this time. You were like a little child that smiles all the time, have an unstoppable energy…

You were at the kitchen, dancing with the songs play on the radio and making yourself a beautiful breakfast. You don’t do breakfast usually but today you were rewarding yourself. While you cutting the tomato, shaking your booty, your head and singing along the song.

There was more time before you meet so you were just trying to kill some time. When you done with your breakfast you went to your room directly, you decided to choose your cloth because you knew it would take a long time to choose a dress.

You were sure you want to feel beautiful and a little sexy so you chose your clothes according to this. You took all of your clothes from your closet and throw it to bed. You were looking the clothes mountain on your bed but still find nothing to wear. You changed your mind, you’re going to start your make up first, it’s the hard part for you, so you sat down vanity table and started the choosing some nude colors. You didn’t want to do so apparent colors.

When your make up done, you give your attention back to the clothes, you finally find a red mini dress with little flowers on it, there is a fastening belt on the waist of the dress. The front of the dress there is revealing v line. A cute summer dress with white converses. Every opportunity you found you wear highheels but not this time, you didn’t want to overdo it.

***

You’re going to meet infront of your florist store, you didn’t determine which place to go, you just gonna walk trough the street if you see a place that nice you’re going to get in. When you were walking, you saw him waiting infront of the store. He was wearing jeans, a shirt with waistcoat, he folded the sleeves of the shirt and a claret red tie. Such a gentleman.

“Hey…” he said, he grip your waist and kiss you on the cheek. You smiled, felt like your legs not going to carry you anymore. How you wish he embrace you with his big arms as you faint on his lap. “You look beautiful darling”

“Thank you” you put your hand on his chest slowly seeing he wear forget-me-not flower on his waistcoat. “It looks cute on you.” You giggled, looking directly in his eyes. “We are matching now, huh?” he pointed out with his eyes flowers on your dress. “Yeah, goals” you winked at him and started to walk together.

***

“I still don’t know what do you do?” he frowned his brows “I’m working for a business man”

“Oh…” you nod your head as understanding “do you like your job? It sounded like a little boring” you bite your lip as heard what you just said out loud “Sorry”

“It’s okay, sometimes it’s really boring but sometimes it’s the most enjoyable job” he said, thinking the complexity he is in. Maybe one day he’ll tell you the truth about his job but he really wants to get to know you, spending time with you, laugh with you, sleep with you… He didn’t want you to scare you about the whole marijuana empire his boss have.

“Well, I was studied communication at college, but it wasn’t for me, I dreamed owning a flower store when I was little, it’s the what making me happy” you said smiling at him

You talked every little thing as you walked trough the street, you notice you were walking like forty minutes and still you didn’t choose any place to eat, you were close to your house so you decided to make an offer

“Why don’t we go to my house, we can prepare together, if you want?”

He put one hand in his pocket with the other one he played with his beard “Actually that would be great.”

***

You two were in the kitchen, deciding to make creamy pasta with mushrooms, it was quick and easy to make, maybe these are not the only reasons making this, you directly come home, didn’t visit the market so there are just pasta and beers but for two of you it was more then enough.

When water boiling you want to change the atmosphere a bit and opened a song, Unwind by Healy, Ray took a beer from the fridge while you were cutting the mushrooms, he leaned against the fridge, watching you from head to toe, he think how cute you were looking in that dress, looking the shape of your lips while you were cutting the mashrooms, hair falling off your shoulder, your hands full of rings… He studied every little details for a while, he slowly put down his beer, he rubbed his fingers your upper arms, you flinched at the sudden touch. Then he took your hand, pulled you to him, your hands were on his chest looking directly in his eyes trough your lashes, your brain went panic mode, you shallowed hard, taking deep breaths.

“Hi” you say glancing at his lips then his eyes. He smiled “Hi” you were slowly swinging trough the rhythm of the song. Being this close to him woke up your whole body. You couldn’t dare to move, your mind was freaking out, you don’t know is it because you are virgin or you want him to fuck you right now and right there on the counter.

While you were hadding this conflict in your brain, he kissed you in the softest and slowest way you can feel. You whole body was on fire. Your hands went to his neck, caressing his hair, his beard tickling your upper lips, you smiled through the kiss, his hand went to your waist and pulled you to him so tightly. Your heart was melting every touch of him. You can kiss him forever. It felt like heaven, if just a kiss felt like it then you can’t imagine how its gonna feel his being inside you.

You widened your eyes, pulled away a bit, bite your lip “I need to tell you something.”

“What’s on your mind?” you were holding his arms tightly “I… I didn’t do… I mean…” you cleared your throat, closed your eyes as frowning your brows “I’m virgin.”

You didn’t open your eyes but you felt softness on your eyes, he was slowly kissing every part of your face, one by one, your eyes, your nose, your lips… You giggled involuntarily.

“We can do whatever you want when you feel ready, baby.”

“Actually, I’m feeling ready, I want you.” He was kissing your neck when you were talking “You don’t need to feel…” you stopped him kissing his lips “I. Want. This.” You said word by word as kissing him.

You didn’t have to say anything else, he took you on his lap, squeezing your butt, it felt more good then you can imagine. He got out from the kitchen you said “turn right” as giving the direction to your bedroom.

When you were finally in the bedroom he throw you to bed, quickly untied his tie, unbuttoned his waistcoast and shirt, took his glassess off and clung to your lips, your hand directly went to his belt, try to open as you were kissing but he held your hand, kissed you one more time. "Just leave all this to me baby, I'm gonna make you feel really good." You nod your head, looking at his eyes, the voice of him was making you high, he can talk nonesense 24/7 and you won't stopped him to just to hear his beautiful deep voice.

He didn't take off your dress, he was on you, kissing your lips so passionately, holding your throat with his big hand. His every touch burning your skin more, sliding his hand he cupped your left breast squeezing, you separate your legs wanting to more friction with his big bulge on his pants, he held your thigh clicked his tongue "Nuh-uh babygirl, be patient..."

"Well, I'm a weak person" you hung your face he smiled kissed your nose "I want this to be special for you" he slipped the chest of the dress with your bra, when your skin felt the cold in the room your nipple hardened. The led lamps on the wall illuminated the room dim but enough to see your face, every gestures you were making. Every little touches of his tongue, he was making eye contact with you.

You were taking deep breaths, your heart was pounding so fast you think you're going to die in the middle of foreplay. It was just the beginning, you sure as fuck he would make you crawl. How will you resist this, resist him.

He slide down and kiss your ankle all the way up to your hips, slowly rubbing his beard, making sure you to drag down with this friction. He held the hem of your dress lifted when he saw your pink lace panties he started to take off it with his teeth when he’s done he separate your pussy lips “Mmmm… Baby you are so fuckin’ wet…” Fuck, his accent you believe that you can just be orgasm right now as hearing his voice, he bite his lip, eye contacting with you “Can’t wait to eat this sweet pussy”

If you bite your lip a little bit more you were sure it’s going to bleed. He licked your clit with that sudden move, you shuddered. He laughed hold your legs in place. One more time he licked from the bottom up, then he started to suck your pussy slowly, you were breathing heavily, dropped your head back to the pillow while you were sucking your lower lip, he growled against your skin, you can hear the sound of your juicy cunt.

You arched your back while he was sucking you out, you hooked your fingers Ray’s blonde hair. You let out a cry, you feel like you can’t stand the pleasure he was giving. You were squirming, tightening the cover with your other hand.

He slowly pushed his index finger in you, “Ray…” he shushed you “Don’t worry baby” circling your clit with his thumb you feel his warm breath on your inner groin. He added his middle finger, you flinched when he began to push it back and forth. It was hurtful a bit but then he started to sucking your clit again, now it was all pleasure.

He continued to groan against your skin, you clutching his hair, tugged on it harder and threw your head back. Your body began to shake, clenching around Ray’s fingers you let out a loud moan as you came, shut your eyes, your chest rising and falling heavily while Ray slowly kissing your thighs.

Your body was shaking uncontrollably, you shallowed trying to control your breathing, now Ray kissing his way to your neck, he raised his fingers up to your lips, you wrapped your lips around his fingers, Ray pushed his fingers back and forth as watching every moves of yours closely, you cleaned up your wetness from his fingers. He smiled, clung to your lips.

You two kissed for a while passionately and softly, he began to take off your dress, you held his hand, not wanting to say anything, just looked him in the eye, you felt a little shy about your body, like he sensed what you were thinking he take your hand in his hand, kissed your knuckles looking at your eyes. You smiled at him, while he was taking off your dress you unbuckled his belt.

When you two were finally naked you glance at his penis, widened your eyes “Relax, doll. It’s just gonna hurt a little, but if you don’t want it, we can still stop baby…”

“I want this, I want you” as you began to kiss, he positioned himself at your entrance slowly pushing inside, you couldn’t help but tensing up. “Try to relax darlin’ or it’s going to hurt more”

You bite your lower lip “Can I be on top?”

“Sure, if you feel more comfortable.” With that you changed positions, he was sitting at the edge of the bed and you were on his lap. Taking his cock in your hand pumping up and down slowly, when you felt it slippery enough with his precum you began sit on slowly, his hands caressing your hips sucking your nipples, you lowered your hips over his, as your walls tightening around his cock, you felt a little pain, you eyes were tearing up, he held your chin “Kiss me baby, focus on me”

You started to kiss him listening his words Ray’s deep moan felt against your lips. “You’re doing fine”

“You’re so big” you whined you began to breath faster than usual. “I promise, it’s going to start feeling so good.” He continued to kiss you passionately, with his thumb he was circling you clit. You carefully pulled your hips up over his length and then lowered back down, Ray was helping you to rock over his length.

More you rocked your hips over his, you felt less pain, more pleasure. When you take the control, Ray dropped back against the bed and you put your hands on his chest, brace yourself over him. You licked your lips and hold your head up slowly closing your eyes. Ray’s hand went to your throat caressing “The most beautiful view” as you quickening you two were become moaning mess. He got you under him, began to licking and sucking your neck. He connected his fingers with yours, thrusting harder and faster

You were crying out with pleasure, your legs wrapped around his waist, your hips arching up toward him as he got deeper inside of you. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to cling thightly to him.

He was feeling the tightening your walls, “You wanna come baby?” you nodded, biting down on your bottom lip, he stand straight, thrusting more harder and faster, gripping your legs, he throwed his head back, you can see the veins his neck, he was biting his lip, sweat flowing from his chest turned you on more, you squealed into the pillow feeling Ray’s movements slowing down as another moan fell from his lips.

He was breathing heavily, laughed “You made a mess all over my cock babygirl, it’s so hot” he bucked his hips against yours one more time, then he let go of himself on your side.

Your legs felt like jellyfish, you were smiling to yourself, he pulled you over to him and embraced you. You felt so safe and peaceful. You suddenly raised your head your eyes widened “Shit, we forgot to eat.” He laughed and hugged you tightly as kissing your forehead.

You made sure that he was the only thing missing in your life.

***


End file.
